1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device which uses organic EL elements as pixels, and more particularly to an improved power source wiring which supplies electricity allowing the organic EL elements to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element is driven by an electric current and hence, it is necessary to eliminate the non-uniformity of the distribution of brightness in a display screen within a panel display region by arranging a bold power source line outside a panel display region thus suppressing a voltage drop of a power source. Accordingly, a size of a so-called picture frame is increased thus interrupting the miniaturization of a profile of a panel.
To achieve the miniaturization of the picture frame, in the above-mentioned patent document 1, there is described an organic EL display device which decreases a line width of the power source line by constituting a power source line which supplies electricity to respective organic EL elements of respective colors (R, G, B), for example, a power source line for the organic EL element B positioned on an outermost side using a first-layer conductive film and a second-layer conductive film.
[Patent document 1] JP-A-2004-62160